The Pokemon Adventure before Ash
by greeneyes00
Summary: Before Ash Misty and Broke are even born ,Binny the daughter of the boss of Team Rocket Giovanni, heads out on Pokemon Adventure at 8 years old her with her Squirtle to the Sinnoh Region so she can learn how to be strong. While on her way she struggles with guilt for a terrible mistake she made when she was 6. Scared to travel alone she meets 10 year old Flint and Volkner.
1. Chapter 1

Before Ash, Misty, and Brock's journey began, before they were even born there was a brand new adventure to begin of the world of Pokémon that I was getting ready to step into.

Packing up the little things I had, it will astonish everyone at morning when they find out about my disappearance at night. "_I have to leave, please don't look for me I will return one day, I love you father." _That was the letter I left folded on my pink sheet on my bed. I hope he understands, but I doubt he will. I will miss my dad and my baby brother Silver, but I believe if I stay here I well never learn how to treat Pokémon right, and I will never forgive myself for the terrible thing I mistakenly done.

Where to begin. It was two years ago and I was at the age of six. My brother Silver was not born yet, and I had little to no company, no siblings, no play mates, and no friends. Often I would spend my days cradled up in my fathers arms while he sat in the office ordering his employes around, or I'd sit in his lap watching him battle as gym leader. . My dad always showered me with glamorize things, I was the daughter of the one and only Giovanni and I could have and do whatever I wanted. But it still didn't feel like enough, I found myself very lonely during the day, walking up and down the short street where our temporary home pallet was when ever my father was busy. I dreamed of friends but it was difficult to make any when everyone seemed to despise my dad and his employes.

It was a beautiful Sunday and I decided to go for a little walk with my glass doll Sally. I put on my pink and purple backpack and held my glass best friend close to my chest. Nervously I walked down the street.

I try every time to just enjoy the walk and beautiful weather, but that feels impossible when everyone gives you nasty looks. Since they don't like my dad that means most people don't like me. When people who see me walking I get glares as if I'm something will different. And maybe I am a little different, because how many six-year old's do you know that never had a single real friend.

"I'm telling you there's something wrong with this Pokémon you gave me!" I heard a boy shout while I was walking by Professor Oaks lab. I stop for a moment. I hoped to see professor Oak, since I never have before and I heard so much about him.

"Squirtle!" I heard the boy yell, "Come back here!"

Before I could even think about what the boy said I seen a blue blur bolting out of the lab and slammed right into me. I was flat on the pavement, and before I could even take in the pain I had in my head from smacking it on the concrete I seen Sally flying in the air about to smash onto the sidewalk. I couldn't catch her in time so I watched in horror, everything seemed like it was in slow motion and when I seen she was about to land I slammed my eyes shut, I couldn't watch.

I was shocked when I didn't hear a crash when I thought I would. I slowly opened my eyes. In front of me I seen a Squirtle looking right at me, holding out Sally. "Oh you caught her!" I said quickly jumping up, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I said jumping up and down and taking her from Squirtle. The Squirtle just smiled nodded and said, "Squirtle."

"That Pokemon is to different for me!" The boy said coming closer to me, "I'm leaving Squirtle here so I can find a better Pokemon!" A black haired boy came storming out of the lab, he turned to Squirtle with a disgusted face, "I can't have a different Pokémon, goodbye Squirtle." He turned away and hurried down the street.

"Squirtle." The little creature said in a sad voice with its head hanging down.

"Don't be sad." I said looking over at him, "He doesn't deserve you."

My words hardly seemed to help, Squirtle stood still with its head down.

"You know." I said sitting down on the sidewalk and setting my doll down, "People say I'm different to, I guess we're both different, personally I think it's a good thing, its what makes us unique." I paused and looked down at the sidewalk as well, reminding myself I didn't have any friends from being different, "Maybe we can be unique friends together." I looked back up at Squirtle, it was looking at me now with a smile on its blue face.

"Squirtle!" It said sounding happy now and nodding.

I jumped up and rested my hand out, "Friends forever!" I said excitedly.

The Squirtle rested out its little hand, "Squirtle, Squirtle!" He said happily while shaking my hand.

"You and Squirtle really seem to have a special bond." I heard a voice said.

I looked up, and standing in the door way of the lab was the one and only professor Oak, with spiky brown hair that was fading to grey in his long white lab coat.

"We're friends forever!" I said excitedly, "We just shook on it!" Squirtle turned to professor Oak and nodded.

"Will then." Professor Oak said. "Let me get Squirtle's pokeball." He said with a grin.

"Wait Professor." I said a little puzzled, he turned to me, "I'm only six." As much as I wanted my own Pokemon I knew you had to be ten to get your very first Pokemon.

He turned and looked at me. "Dear child, you don't understand. Pokemon don't care much about age when it comes to them choosing their own trainers, I have given Squirtle to three other trains ten years old and he had to be sent back because he wouldn't connect with any of them quite like he is with you."

I smiled brightly and looked at squirtle, "You really want me to be your trainer?"

"Squirtle!" Squirtle said nodding its head excitedly.

I ran up to Squirtle and hugged him tightly, afterwards I ran over to professor Oak and hugged him, "Oh thank you, Thank you, Thank you!"

Professor Oak laughed, "Now let's get that pokeball."

Leaving his lab with Squirtle walking beside me I waved to Professor Oak, "Bye thank you so much!" I called.

"Goodbye!" He said waving, "Now remember in 4 years come back so I can give you your pokedex.

The next day me, Squirtle, my dad and the rest of team Rocket left Pallet. Our next stop the mysterious magical forest that is believed to be where the legend of Mew can be uncovered. Also the place where I done a very horrible thing by mistake.


	2. Chapter 2

. My father carried me in his arms while we wondered through the ancient woods. Lushes green trees and beautiful bright flowers that grew nowhere's else in the world but here. It was believed to be home of the worlds most powerful pokemon mew. Researchers marched in the woods in front of my father making a trail in the tall grass that we followed. Behind us was 4 guards in all black but the big red R on their shirts. My dad wore a orange suit, and I was dressed in a long pink t-shirt and white leggin's and black shoes, on either side of my head was to pink bows that kept my blonde hair in pigtails.

"Have you found anything yet?" My father called.

"No sir." The man in the front called in a long white lab coat with grey hair and glasses, "But I know we are close."

Bugs chewed at my face and I tired my best to slap them away but it was no use, "Daddy can I go back?" I asked slapping my cheek.

"Of course darling." He said softly gently putting me down, "Can you find the way back, or would you like a guard to come with you?"

I looked back at the four grunts rolling their eyes and glaring at me, I think everyone that worked for my dad hated children for some reason, since none of them have been overly pleasant towards me. "No, no." I said shaking my head, "I know the way back by heart."

"If your sure then." My father said smiling, "I'll see you back at the base for supper then." And He turned back marching further and further into the lushes healthy forest.

I stood and watched as they walked off, until I could no longer see them, then I turned to the way I thought was back. I dug threw my pocket of my pink shirt until I found my only pokemon's pokeball, "Squirtle!" I called pressing the button in the centre. Squirtle turned to me. "Squirtle." I said softly, "Will you please keep me company on the way back to the base." Squirtle nodded and said its own name. "Thank you!" I said with a wide smile, "Okay let's hurry." I said slapping my check because a bug was nibbling at it, "The bugs are really bad."

Me and Squirtle walked beside each other. I gave up trying to make the bugs stop biting me, while Squirtle used water gun on any bugs that tried to come even close to me, but it was no use there were to many, soon I told him to just give up because he looked tired out.

It wasn't until we reached a dead end which was a narrow cliff that I realized we were completely lost.

Me and Squirtle stood at the edge of the cliff, I tried to remain calm, but that felt impossible, the sun was starting to set and I was scared to death to be out in the dark in a creepy forest with wild pokemon stronger then my little Squirtle.

I looked down at the revenue to see if anything below was familiar. None of it was, I did not remember seeing a long and wide mucky looking river that looked many feet deep. After getting Squirtle i've been trying to learn to swim, but I would never attempt to practice in that dangerous water.

Trying to keep calm I turned around to look at Squirtle, and tell him about how stupid I was for getting me and him both lost. I opened my mouth, about to say but it seemed like everything in my body froze. My body was panicking before my mind could take in what was really going on. It all happened to quick to flee, the edge of the cliff me and Squirtle were standing on was crumbling underneath our feet. Me and Squirtle both helpless attempted to run but it was to late, we dropped down, everything felt like a blur as I drifted downward in the air. I only began to scream when I realized I was about to hit the water.

With a little splash, My mouth was filled with musty water so I tried not to panic or scream. I tried to swim, but the current of the river pulled me every which way, waves made it impossible to swim, and often forced me underneath. Struggling helplessly to breath getting little air. "Help!" I manged to scream.

"Squirtle!" I heard before going under a huge wave.

Underneath I tried to swim, and managing to keep my eyes open, I seen Squirtle forcefully swimming towards me. When he reached me he turned around, I put my arms over his head and around his chest holding on as tight as I could. Squirtle swam up so I could get a breath of air. Reaching the surface, I told a huge deep breath. "Thank you Squirtle!" I said panting heavily, "You saved me!" I paused when I felt something wrapped tightly around my foot, "W-what's that?" I said, my heart raced and I felt a jolt of panic again. I felt something else wrapping around both me and Squirtle, and before I had time to even blink me and Squirtle both we're getting dragged under the water. I grasped on tighter then ever onto Squirtle, while he struggled to break free from the strange wrap.

We went further and further down, the light from the sun faded until everything was pitched black. When we hit the bottom I was despite for air, I turned to look at what was grasping onto me and Squirtle. I looked Into its huge angry eyes, It was a tentacruel! It ripped Squirtle away from me and swung him back an forth in its other tentacle smashing over and over again on the river floor.

With the little might I had left I kicked it with my free foot right in the face. The tentacruel looked at me now with big angry red eyes, it stopped picking on Squirtle and threw me violently against the river floor. Its arms released me, leaving me in pain and unable to breath. I looked into the dark water, my eyes slowly closed. Everything got darker and darker, the last thing I seen was a pink blur coming towards me, but everything went black before I could figure out what it was. My mind slowly faded, and I knew this was the end.

...

"Squirtle!" I heard in the distance of my deep sleep, Squirtle!" I heard again a little louder this time ,"Squirtle!" This time sounding perfectly clear. What's going on? I thought to myself, while I heard squirtle being repeated over and over again. I thought I was dead? Am I in heaven? In heaven is the only thing you hear is a squirtle? And most importantly why is everything so dark?

Realizing my eyes were shut I opened them. Squirtle standing over top of me with a big smile on its face, "Squirtle!" It screeched once I opened my eyes. I must have fainted, I thought to myself.

"Squirtle!" I said jumping up to hug him tightly. "Oh Squirtle are you okay?" I hugged Squirtle as tightly as I could, I glanced at what was above me. It was like a strange dream. We were at the very bottom of the river floor still, but with a pinkish dome surrounding us. "This is incredible." I said slowly letting go of Squirtle and up at the water. "Am I dreaming?" I said turning to him, "This can't be real?" I said looking back up. Staryu's, Goldenes, even a huge gyarados and many other fish swam by the pink dome. We're we really at the bottom of this massive river? I thought to myself. I turned to where I was standing to see if we really were on the bottom. I looked at my black shoes on the bottom, something glowed between them. I picked it up, "What's this?" I asked turning to Squirtle, holding up the white eye lash shaped object, it was very hard and bigger then both my hands, glow of green came off it.

I handed it to Squirtle and dug threw my damp pocket, "I'll put it in one of the pokeball professor Oak gave me because this looks special." I said pressing the bottom in the centre of the pokeball that the artifact disappeared into. "Maybe daddy will know what it is!" I said excitedly, but then looked up reminding myself where we were, "If we ever get home." I said in a sad voice, "What is this thing." I said poking at the pink dome, it felt like one of those bubbles you blow when you have gum. "Squirtle do you know what made this?"

Squirtle shock his head.

"Mew." I heard a soft and cute little voice say from a distance.

"What was that?" I said looking every which way.

"Squirtle!" Squirtle said pointing up.

I turned and looked up, and there I saw it. A sight I will never forget. The rarest of rare and the most powerful pokemon in the world. Mew. I watched it with big eyes as it looked at me. Everything about Mew made me fall in love with it, its pointy ears, pink body, long tail, its big blue eyes! It was no wonder my father had been endlessly searching for such a beautiful pokemon. My only question is, why has him and his crew struggled for over a month to get even a trace of Mew and yet here I am looking right at it?

"Mew." I said, still amazed, its ears perked up, "Did you save us?"

Its face glowed with happiness and nodded, "Mew." It said joyfully.

"Oh thank you!" I said still looking at it, by eyes began to hurt from not blinking.

Mew began to glow, and I turned to the domish bubble, it slowly began to rise, also glowing pink like Mew. Mew glided to the surface and the pink dome followed, first moving quiet slow, then we moved faster and faster, everything outside the bubble became a blur because we were moving so fast, I looked up seeing the sun's light. The bubble slowed down and lifted us up from the water, Mew still in front of us, we raised higher and highter back up the cliff. Me and Squirtle leaned against the dome looking down in amazement, "Whoa!" I said looking down at the river.

The bubble drifted back to land on top of the cliff and Mew popped it once me and Squirtle were safely on the ground. Mew glided closed to me reaching its little pink arms at me, I healed mine out and Mew graded onto them looking me right in the eyes, "Thank you Mew." I said again, "You saved mine and Squirtle's life, How can I ever repay you?"

Mew let go of my hands, And I dropped mine to my side. A sparkle of a bright light that made me jump , I shut my eyes from the brightness, and when they opened Mew was gone.

"What?" I said looking around, "Squirtle where did Mew go?" I said turning to him. Squirtle shrugged looking confused as well. "Mew." I said looking up into the sun which was slowly fading, "Why did you save me?"

"Sir!" I heard a voice call, "I found her!" I heard someone running towards me in the distance.

I turned to look at where the voice was coming from, 4 team Rocket members and my father running in the middle of them, "Darling!" He called approaching me, running ahead of the other four, "Oh thank God your okay!" He said kneeling down and hugging me tightly. "Your soaked!" He said releasing me from his arms, He pulled his orange coat off and wrapped it around me.

"Daddy!" I said excitedly, "You won't believe what me and Squirtle seen!" I said jumping up and down while one of his scientist came stepping out of the woods, "That pokemon you were looking for mew!" I said far to quickly, I wanted to tell him everything that had happened, I explained how Me and Squirtle fell in, and the pink dome. I told him I seen mew, and then I dug threw my pocket almost forgetting what I had found. I snatched the pokeball out and pressed the button in the middle. The shiny lash landed in my hands, I reached out my arms so my dad could get a close look, "And I found this pretty thing!"

My father looked in shock at the glowing object, his mouth dropped open, while the scientist came up behind him. "D-do you think? My father said turning to man in the lab coat.

"Child," the man said looking at me, "Where did you find this?"

I looked down at the lash then back up, I didn't want to tell him! I didn't even know who he was! "I found it just beside my feet." I shrugged, trying not to lie but not to be 100% truthfully.

"Can I see it sweet heart?" My dad asked with his big hand's held out.

"Sure." I smiled handing it to him.

He stood up and turned to the man, "That's impossible." The man said to my father. Squirtle came beside me, "How could such a little girl find something like this?!" The man said, "She's only child, And we're adults we've been searching for something like this for weeks, even a few months! We must take this to the lab right away."

I pulled out the lashes pokeball to return what I have found before it was handed to the man, "Its ours!" I hissed as it returned to the pokeball.

"Squirtle! Squirlte!" Squirtle growled.

"We found it!" I snapped.

They turned to us, my dad now with a annoyed face, "Come now." He said a little stern in his voice. I looked at him with big sad eyes holding tightly onto the pokeball, I hated when he used that tone of me.. He signed, "Darling." He said in a calm voice kneeling down to my level again, "You caught yourself something very special, and we just want to take it to the lab to see how special it really is, its no good to you if you don't know what it can do is it?"

"I guess not." I said a little hesitant.

"Now." My dad said with his huge right hand held out, "Can we please take it to the lab."

I signed, "I guess so." I said handing him the pokeball, "But its mine!" I called over to the man. He nodded, my father slipped the pokeball in his pocket and stood up.

"Now." My dad said, "Lets go back to the base." He said grabbing onto my little hand and gripping onto it tightly.

We walked in the middle again, Squirtle walking beside me this time, 2 grunts in front of us and 2 behind us, my father talked to the man in the lab coat, which I was dying to hear what they we're saying, but they were whispering. What was so special about what me and Squirtle have found?


	3. Chapter 3

My father disappeared once I was taken to the base. I sat beside Squirtle at the kitchen table while one of my father's grunts gave both me and Squirtle a plate of food. Afterwards I put Squirtle back in his pokeball and I was sent to bed, without my father to tuck me in. Lonesome I looked up at the ceiling. I wish I didn't have to call this place the base. I thought, I want a place to call home...

Barely seeing my father for the past 3 months, since he's been so busy, even to busy to tell me I was going to be a big sister. Rarely seeing my mother once she popped out my baby brother Silver 2 weeks ago it was quiet a surprise. Same as she done with me as an infant dumped us off with our father and went God only knows where. I enjoyed having a little brother though, he would be great company when we went to our brand new temporary home New Island.

I didn't want to leave, everything here felt to much like a home, the memories of seeing Mew, made me feel like it was almost my job to stay here and wait for it to return so I could repay it for saving my life.

"Daddy." I said pecking into his office hours past my bedtime.

He looked up from his desk with piles of paper, he never used to be this busy before, "Binny." He said a little annoyed, "What is it?"

Binny, being my new nickname because according to my father for Team Rockets sake its easier people don't know my real name, "I'm not going to New Island." I said firmly.

"Oh course you are." He said calmly leaning back in his office chair. "Now off to bed."

I shock my head, "No. I don't want to leave."

"I don't care." He said a little sternness in his deep voice, "Binny." He said know calming down, "Your my daughter and I'm your father and when I say we're going some where's then we're going. Simple as that, Now go to bed." I was about to open my mouth and say something but he cut me off, "I love you very much darling, so don't make me have to punish you."

"Fine." I said looking down at the floor, turning away without even giving my father a glimpse, or saying I love you.

I walked to my room, at first swinging the door behind me, but then putting my foot against the door frame so it wouldn't slam, as badly as I wanted him to know how angry I was I didn't want the crash to wake baby Silver who was sound asleep in his crib by my bed.

I gazed out at the open window at the foot of my bed, the full moon glowed yellow in the dark starless sky. The wind blew softly while I listened to the crunch of leafs that drifted softly about. I can't leave. I thought to myself, But daddy's forcing me to. I love it here. Maybe I'll run away! Yeah that's what I'll do!"

"Don't do that." A soft Angel like voice answered back.

"Who said that!" I yelped hanging my head out the window looking every which way, "Come out!"

The voice giggled, "Silly girl." It laughed, "You never noticed you've been talking to me without even using your mouth.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. Then realizing what it just told me and covering my hands with my mouth, "Oh my Gosh!" I screeched, though my lips never moved, "How is that possible! This must be a dream!"

"No dreams." The voice giggled.

"Show your self!" I yelled still cuffing my mouth.

A pink bliss of light stung my eyes with its brightness but I refused to look away, thought I did release my hands from my mouth to pinch my side to make sure I wasn't dreaming. After gabbing my side to find out this wasn't a dream at all, I looked into the pink mist which glow was slowly starting to dim, and form into something. Could it be what I really thought it was?! I gasped at what was in front of me, "Oh my gosh!" I yelped with surprise seeing Mew once again, then quickly I covered my mouth because I did want to wake Silver, but then I dropped them to my side, Oh yeah. I thought to myself, i'm not really talking. "Mew?" I asked a little puzzled, "What are you doing here?" I paused, "I mean i'm so excited to see you again!" I said excitedly, until I remembered I was leaving tomorrow, "But you came to late.| I signed.

Mew shock its head, "No, I came at a pretty time." It paused, "_The legend stone, a stone that can only be owned to the one that roamed, searching it will never be found but the one lost will find. The stone belongs to the one surrounded by harm but has no intentions for crime. Innocent and pure the legend stone is her's."_

"I don't understand." I murmured looking up to Mew, "How does that have anything to do with me? I didn't find this stone, I found something but it defiantly wasn't a stone."

"It has everything to do about you." Mew explained, "Thousands of years I waited for the day to find the girl the stone belong to, and I know for sure it belongs to you because if it didn't all you would be hearing me say is Mew."

"How am I talking to you without moving my mouth?" I asked.

"Threw this." Mew said simply, with a bliss of sparkles a rainbow coloured stone with pointy edges, and the rainbow colours changing and moving, the rock drifted towards me, "This is yours." Mew said sincerely, "I will not tell you what it does, because you will be the only one to learn its powers and what its capable of." I graded it and held it in my hands looking at it in disbelief. "Now." Mew said speaking up, "Your journey has only began, train your Squirtle, and train him well, you will travel when your ready not when law tells you your allowed."

"Thank you." I said trying to take in everything that was going on.

"No thank you." Mew said, slowly fading away into a pink light, "For being the protector of this ancient stone."

Mew was gone, and the forest stood as though nothing ever appeared, "Protector." I said as my blonde hair drifted softly in the wind.

I tip toed by Silver's crib, who was still soundly sleeping, and over to my bed, I crawled to the foot of my bed where my purple backpack was and tucked the stone safety inside. I crawled underneath the pink covers and drifted off to sleep. In the morning I checked my backpack to make sure it wasn't all a dream. The stone was still there.


	4. Chapter 4 (meet Volkner)

"Volkner." A soft familiar voice whispered, "Volkner honey, its time to get up."

"5 more minutes mom." I mumbled, pulling the blanket over my head.

I heard light foot steps coming in my room, Slowly I glanced up from the blanket squinting my eyes open, just to be blinded by the bright light. "Its a beautiful day outside." She said said cheerfully, holding the blinds open. "You can't lay in bed all day, so come on get up."

I quickly closed my eyes shut and hid under the blanket again, "Mom I'm tired." I groaned.

"You need fresh air." She said tugging at my blanket, "Staying inside all day isn't healthy, come on there's lots of kids in SunyShore you can play with." Ripping the blanket off, I know knew I had no other choice but to get up.

"Okay! Okay!" I snapped sitting on the edge of the bed rubbing my eyes, "I'm up! I'm up!"

"Good, Now get dressed, brush your teeth, breakfast is on the table , and outside for you!" My mother dug threw my dresser, throwing my black shirt and grey pants beside me on the bed.

I signed as she closed the door behind her. Outside was stupid, filled with stupid people doing stupid things. "I'd rather work on my robot." I signed, "I was making big progress on that to."

I then stumbled my way to the blue bathroom right by my room, slowly brushing my teeth, and glaring in the mirror at my crazy blonde hair, another reason why I don't go outside, I stand out to much because of this stupid hair, and I'd rather people not notice me.

"Volkner! Come on!" I heard my mom yell sternly from the kitchen.

"I'm coming! I'm coming! I called rolling my eyes and running the comb threw my hair one more time even though it was no use. I thumbed my way to the kitchen and plopped myself in the seat where my pancakes were set. Chocolate chips on top of it in the shape of a smiley face like my mom always did whenever I had breakfast. Apparently to her I'm way to grumpy so every chance she gets to make things look happy she takes it.

"A morning smile for my little sunshine." She said setting a glass of milk in front of me, and then pulling a chair across from me.

"Yeah." I murmured cutting a tangle in my pancake causing Mr Smiley to lose his left eye.

"Oh." my mom said reaching for the pile of mail on the table, "A letter came for you in the mail today honey, Its from your dad do you want me to read it to you."

I finished chewing my food before I answered her, "Sure." I mumbled before taking another mouth full .

"Ok." My mom smiled, "Dear: Volkner, I know I haven't seen you or your mother in a while but I promise to be home in three weeks. I can't wait to see your robot, I bet it looks awesome! I miss you Son and I can't wait to see you, give your mother a extra kiss for me before bed. -Love:Dad." My mom smiled brightly, "Oh isn't that sweet! Don't you agree honey?"

I nodded while drinking my last few gulps of milk, to wash down the pancake I just ate.

"All finished?" She asked.

"Yes." I nodded, "Do I have to go outside? I need to work on my robot so I can show dad."

"You still have 3 weeks." She said rising from her chair, "Now ,Slide that butt off that chair and get some good old fresh air."

I got up slowly, rolling my eyes as I turned to the door, swinging the front door open and ready to go outside I heard my mom yell behind me, "Hold it right there Mr! Its chilly outside so put your coat on and a scarf."

Mumbling to my self as I put my baby blue coat on and wrapped my long knitted scarf on, My mom went on, "The last thing I need is a sick little boy."

"8 years old isn't little." I murmured quickly to myself, luckily my mother hadn't heard me.

"Button up that jacket!" She called behind me while I closed the door.

When I walked down the steps of the deck, I quickly button up my coat once I felt a cold breeze, shoving my hands in my my pockets, "I hate fall", I grumbled to myself while I walked down the street past some stupid little kids two years younger then me playing in leaves.

When my ears started getting old I pulled my hood up and then quickly put my hands back in my pocket. "I wonder if I had enough outside fun." I murmured walking by the park.

"Hey kid!" I heard someone from the park by the basketball with big red hair, and I thought my hair was bad, "Can you pass me the ball!"

I looked down at the sidewalk at a basketball by my feet, I gave it a kick over to him, the ball rolled a little onto the grass and no much further, I turned away to walk on but I heard him yell back, "That was pathetic!" He laughed, "Can you just carry it over?"

I glared at him and kept walking, I'm not pathetic! He can get his own stupid basketball.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" I heard the voice yell behind me. I just acted as thought I never heard him. "Jeez you walk fast for someone who is terrible at kicking!" I heard the voice say right behind me. I didn't bother to turn and look him, I don't talk to people that call me pathetic. "Hello? Hey! Can you hear me? Oh my gosh are you deaf!"

I stopped and turned to him, on my last nerve I hissed, "Can you just leave me alone!" I took a moment to look at him to see if he would take what I just said and go away, He had a big stupid red Afro and wore a baggy short sleeved yellow shirt and dark blue basket ball shorts, He also had the basketball under his arm.

"Whats your problem?" He asked as I turned away to walk on, " Hey!" He called behind me, "Did I make you mad?" I didn't answer so he continued, "I'm sorry. My names Flint, I just wanted to know if you wanted to shoot some hoops, Aw come on will you just answer me? Whats you name?"

"Volkner." I murmured.

"Volkner!| Flint said now walking right beside me, " Aren't you hot? How can you stand wearing that big heavy jacket?"

"Can you just leave me a lone." I signed.

"Come on Volkner, I just wanna be your friend." Flint said now stepping in front of me. "Lets shoot some hoops it'll be fun!"

I signed, I didn't want to do anything with this guy, but on the other hand I didn't want to do anything with anyone I just wanted to go home. Mom would be mad if I didn't play with any and might make me do this everyday. "Sure Flint." I signed

Flint smiled brightly, "Great!" He said as we turned to the park. I tried to plaster on a fake grin but that felt impossible. I just want to get this over with so I can get home.


	5. Chapter 5 (Volkner)

After playing "Mew" 10 million times and losing every game, I thought I could finally go home. But Flint insisted I stay until I get at least one hoop.

"Come on Volkner! Get this one in!" Flint shouted while I held up the ball ready to shoot, "Bend your knees!"

I bent my knees like he said, it seemed to always work for him, And I threw the ball, it rolled around the rim and I bit my lip hoping it would finally go in, I crossed my fingers only to sadly be filled with disappointed because it didn't work the ball just fell onto the side. "So close." I mumbled.

"That's W." Flint shouted, "I guess I win again!"

"Whatever." I murmured putting my hands in my pocket and turning away from Flint, I hated looking at his big stupid face every time he beat me.

"Wanna play again? You still need to make that shot, You came so close last time."

"No." I mumbled, "I've almost came close a million times today, I give up."

"Practice makes perfect."

"Well.." I paused, "I don't care."

"Man your boring!" Flint complained.

"Then go find someone else to play your stupid games with." I snapped slowly walking away .

"Maybe I will!" Flint snapped.

I"That was a complete waste of time!" I murmured walking back home not bothering to look back at Flint. Why did I even agree to hang out with him anyways! He's an idiot.

The wind chill got colder and I was glad I had a coat, I grinned a little at the thought of how Flint was wearing shorts and no coat.

"Him be my friend." I snorted to myself, "Yeah right!"

When I finally seen my house I was relieved. Thank Goodness, I think I spent enough time outside. Hopefully i'm not forced to do this again tomorrow. When I was at my drive way I heard a familiar voice that almost made my ears bleed.

"Volkner! Hey Volkner!"

I turned to see Flint jogging down the side walk with the basketball under his arm, ugh now what does this kid want! "Didn't I tell you to leave me alone? I asked annoyed while he approached.

"Man." He said panting, "Y-you walk." He took a moment to breath, "Fast."

"Clearly not fast enough." I grumbled to myself.

"I-I just wanted to give you this." He healed out his basketball, "So you can, _pant pant pant, _practice so you won't lose so much." He had a wide grin on him now, "Course i'm way better then you, but you might be good enough to beat my little brother."

I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath hoping he would realize how annoyed I was.

"Oh my Gosh!" Flint snapped which almost shocked me, I thought he was to dumb to get mad. "I'm trying to be nice to you! And that's really difficult when you keep acting like such a brat!"

"Then don't bother!" I hissed turning away to my house. I took a few steps then sighed turning back to him, "If you still want me to practice then i'd like to borrow it."

Flints face lite right up and he willingly handed it to me, "Here you go! When you want to give it back I just live at the end of the street on the house to the left, its yellow so it'll be pretty hard to miss."

"Thanks." I whispered.

"No problem!" He said in his loud voice, "Now remember," He called as began jogging away, "Practice!"

I gave him a tiny grin just to be friendly, then turned away to the house. Stupid annoying neighbour kid, huh, i'll just take this and won't give it back that way he'll just be waiting for me, when i'm never coming! "Ha! Stupid Flint!


End file.
